Estrella de la Noche
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Reto "31 días con ItaDei" Llevar a tu hermano a un concierto puede hacerse muy aburrido pero, ¿qué pasa cuando todo el universo parece conspirar para que te encuentres con el cantante? Día 17


**Estrella de la noche**

**Notas de Lunita: **Bueno, amigos, aquí vuelvo con otro one-shot, esta vez para el evento "Un mes con ItaDei" organizado por Derama17. Como de costumbre, el final no me convence; si es que no cambio, jaja. En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis y que lo paséis tan bien leyéndolo como yo escribiéndolo ¡Espero vuestras opiniones!

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

O-o-xXx-o-O

Me encontraba asolado entre el bullicio de gente ¿Qué podía esperar? Soy demasiado blando, demasiado sensible e inocente y mi hermano demasiado listo, astuto y manipulador como para saber cómo engatusarme y hacer que baile a su antojo como un títere.

Hace dos semanas, mis padres comentaron que se iban a ir de viaje de luna de miel por segunda vez y, como buen primogénito, me ofrecí a hacer de canguro de mi hiperactivo, ruidoso y cabezota hermano menor. Mucha gente nos confunde a menudo. Salimos los dos a nuestro padre, Minato, los tres con el pelo rubio de ojos azules, cabezotas, orgullosos y perseverantes. Sin embargo, apariencia física aparte, nuestros intereses son muy distintos. Yo soy aficionado a la escultura y estudio bellas artes en la universidad. Soy apasionado y serio con mi trabajo, de hecho, Sasori, mi maestro, dice que soy el mejor de mi producción. Por el contrario mi hermano, Naruto, no estudia y nadie que le conozca tiene esperanzas de que lo haga. Desde hace un par de años, se pasa el día escuchando la música de un absurdo grupo de moda llamado Uchiha's brothers. Sin duda, está obsesionado, o eso delatan los numerosos pósters que hay colgados en nuestra habitación, todos puestos sin mi consentimiento ni aprobación, o el echo de que tenga que estudiar con sus absurdas canciones de fondo. He acabado aprendiéndome sus CDs enteros de tanto escucharlos. Todo estaba bien hasta que... sí, tuvo que pasar. Vinieron los malditos Uchiha's brothers a la cuidad. Y claro, mi hermano fue el primero en la cola de las entradas, llegando a pagar una verdadera fortuna por verles en primera fila. Y como nuestros padres jamás le dejarían ir sólo (y como yo tampoco le iba a dejar ir sin decírselo) me agarró de los pelos y me arrastró hasta aquí, a un pabellón al aire libre sin sillas, con una multitud de fans histéricas; con un enorme altavoz que me está dejando sordo y además estaba siendo aplastado contra el escenario, ya que la gente empujaba cada segundo más para estar más cerca de sus ídolos.

Me dolía enormemente la cabeza y los costados. Después de media hora para poder entrar al recinto, me tocaba aguantar sin que mi hermano se diese cuenta de nada. Él les gritaba a los cantantes, Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, dos hermanos que, a falta de ganas de estudiar y potenciados por la naturaleza con dos cuerpos esculturales, se subían a los escenarios de todo el mundo para soltar berridos "melódicos". Si no fuesen famosos, la mayoría de la gente pensaría que son gigolós. No sólo la imagen que tenían en directo, con vaqueros ajustados, que se ceñían a sus traseros prietos y camisetas sin mangas que se subían con gran facilidad con cada uno de sus movimientos mostrando sus pectorales, sino también las numerosas fotos desnudas, pósters y calendarios que vendían a sus fans a un alto precio por unidad. En mi opinión, comprarlos es tontería. Cogiendo una revista de cotilleos podrías encontrar lo mismo por menos dinero. También eran muy conocidos por sus sonoros jolgorios con los fans, fiestas a las que mi hermano había gritado más de una vez que quería ir más que ninguna otra cosa.

El final del concierto llegó, y los Uchihas anunciaron que iban a hacer una fiesta en el hotel en el que se hospedaban. La multitud estalló en una gran ovación y comenzó a evacuar el recinto lentamente. Al fin el martirio para mis oídos había terminado, pero seguía notando un incómodo pitido y me sentía aturdido. Saliendo a la calle, llamé a un taxi.

-¡Oh Nii-san! ¡Ha sido genial! - exclamaba Naruto, totalmente eufórico- ¡No me puedo creer que vayamos a una de sus fiestas! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida!

-Naruto, ¿puedes no gritar tanto? Me duele la cabeza... -contesté en voz baja, en susurros, el volumen perfecto para mí en aquel momento.

-Perdón, perdón, es que es taaaan emocionante -dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su cara.

-Tranquilo, te entiendo -dije con tono deprimido, aún cansado.

Al llegar al hotel, ya desde fuera se escuchaban las canciones del grupo a todo volumen. Notaba mis piernas desfallecer. Estaba tan cansado... ya me importaba poco la absurda fiestecita, cuando vi la sala atestada de gente. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Naruto, no puedo más... -le dije lo suficientemente alto como para que me oyese.

Él me miró con sus ojitos azules de cordero, deseosos de mi aprobación.

-Por favor... -dijo con su voz dulce y delicada- sólo un ratito...

-Es que... yo... -cuanto más le miraba, más me encandilaban sus ojos, y por mucho que intentase resistirme, estaba claro que desde un principio, me iba a convencer.

Y allí me metí. Durante media hora, me quedé en la barra observando como mi hermano intentaba acercarse al Uchiha menor, Sasuke, del que muy probablemente estaba enamorado ya que sólo hablaba de él y que bailaba en el centro de la pista observado por todos los demás. Yo me sentía desfallecer y los ojos se me cerraban del sueño. Yo ya no podía más. El cansancio inhibió mi lógica. Le mandé un SMS a mi hermano: "m voy a 1 abitacion, pregnt x 1 suit a nombr d Uzumaki. No tards, plis" y corrí a la recepción a alquilar una habitación. Una vez registrado, subí por el ascensor a la habitación. No podía más.

Me desnudé a toda prisa, tirando la ropa por la cama sin preocuparme en absoluto de como quedaba y me metí en la ducha. El suave caer y la calidez del agua me tranquilizaron. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco me dejaba ir. Tendría que darme prisa si no quería quedarme dormido allí mismo.

Alguien entró en la habitación. Servicio de habitaciones. No le di importancia. Acabé de aclararme y salí de la ducha mientras comenzaba a secarme. Me rodeé la cintura con una toalla, suave, cálida y agradable en todos los sentidos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? -preguntó una voz extrañamente familiar al otro lado de la puerta.

-Estoy acabando de asearme, ahora salgo. Por favor, deje las toallas fuera -dije con la poca amabilidad que conservaba en aquellos momentos.

Retiré el pestillo de la puerta del baño lentamente, y de pronto, todavía no sé muy bien como, mis ojos se encontraron con unos que no pensé que vería nunca. Allí estaba él, con sus grandes y profundas orbes negras como dos acantilados sin fondo, con el pelo largo y liso, que le caía suavemente sobre el contorno de la cara, su piel, pálida, nívea y tersa y sus dos llamativas ojeras que no hacían, sino, potenciar la belleza de sus ojos rasgados. Me miraba pasivamente, como si mi presencia fuese algo totalmente común, al contrario que yo, que sentía que los ojos se me salían de las órbitas y mi boca se abría involuntariamente.

La toalla resbaló entre mis dedos, escurriéndose hasta el suelo por la impresión. Él me examinó de arriba a bajo, pero no pareció sorprenderle demasiado.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación? -dijo con ligero enfado.

Recogí la toalla del suelo y volví a anudármela otra vez a la cintura, sintiendo como el calor se me acumulaba cada vez más en las mejillas.

-Esta es _mi_ habitación -le contesté, todavía algo impactado.

-Eso es imposible.

-Espera, que llamo al servicio de habitaciones -cogí el teléfono que había sobre la mesilla y hablé con la recepción. Colgué el teléfono, aún sin entender muy bien como había pasado.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó impaciente.

-Ha habido un error... no había más habitaciones y...

-No -dijo secamente.

-¿No?

-Me niego a compartir mi suite.

Yo estaba tan cansado, que sus comentarios egoístas y orgullosos, me importaban básicamente nada. Me tumbé sobre la cama tal cual estaba y me coloqué de costado para dormir.

-¿Es que no me oyes? ¡Lárgate! -gritó empezando a alterarse.

-No me iré de aquí, esta es mi habitación -le repliqué enfadado, sin moverme.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!

-¡No! -volví a negar, empezando a sentir dolor de cabeza.

-¿Es que no sabes con quién estás hablando? ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso y acabó con mi paciencia completamente. Había pasado uno de los días más monótonos y aburridos de mi vida y no estaba dispuesto a aguantarle semejante comentario.

-Mira Itachi o como quiera que te llames: por tu culpa he tenido que pelearme con mis padres para que dejaran venir a mi hermano, he esperado dos horas en la puerta del maldito estadio para poder entrar en el edificio; dentro tuve que esperar media hora con insoportables gritos de fans a que salierais y aún después de soportar vuestros berridos, he tenido que cogerme un taxi y acompañar a mi hermano a vuestra "fiestecita". Lo **único** que quiero ahora es poder dormir y descansar ¡Y no voy a permitir que ni tú ni nadie me lo impida! ¿¡Está claro!?

La rabia que llevaba acumulada de toda la tarde brotó de mi garganta como si fuesen gruñidos y comprobé que, por primera vez, la expresión de Itachi había cambiado del enfado al desconcierto más insólito. Frunció el entrecejo y alzó ligeramente una ceja, sin saber todavía como reaccionar.

Dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia mí, pero no pareció reaccionar del todo. Seguía algo pensativo.

-Mmm... -aquel sonido salió de su boca como si estuviese contemplando algo delicioso. Me estremecí ligeramente, notando como sus ojos me examinaban de arriba a bajo.

Di un par de pasos para atrás, recuperando la distancia que nos separaba al principio. Algo en su forma de moverse estaba poniéndome muy nervioso, cosa que me extrañaba especialmente, pues estaba tan agotado que caería desfallecido en cualquier lugar. Pero no, me mantenía en pie y tampoco podría apartar los ojos de él, de como me miraba sin conocer todavía sus intenciones.

-¿Sabes? Nunca me habían respondido de esa forma... -dijo suavemente con aquella voz grave tan característica que encandilaba a millones de chicas.

-¿A-ah no? -tartamudeé levemente, sin saber exactamente por qué- Pues creo que alguien debería decirte de vez en cuando que no eres el rey del mundo -volví a recuperar mi audacia momentánea (extraña en mi carácter, todo sea dicho).

-Mm, sí -se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara, salvando la distancia que nos separaba y quedando a tan sólo un par de centímetros- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, supongo... -contesté desconcertado. Aquella postura, aquella poca separación entre los dos me daba mala espina.

-¿Cuántas veces te has corrido mirando una foto mía?

-¿¡C-cómo!? -exclamé pegando un bote y cayéndome sobre la cama. El calor acumulado en mis mejillas se intensificó más todavía y sentí que me ardía la cara.

-Has mencionado antes a tu hermano, por lo que supongo que él es el fan del grupo en tu casa -se acercó sigilosamente a mí, tal como lo haría un gato- y seguro que tiene un montón de fotos.

-¡Sí, pero eso no quiere decir nada!

-Jajaja, estoy totalmente seguro de que más de una vez has pensado en mí mientras te tocabas, ¿o acaso vas a negármelo?

Me callé durante unos instantes. Sí, tenía que reconocerlo; a pesar de que no me gustaba para nada aquella banda tan sumamente comercial, sí que alguna vez... había mirado su foto disimuladamente mientras.... bueno, ¡mientras hacía cosas mías!

-No seas tímido, reconócelo.

Yo no dije nada, pero creo que asentí instintivamente, porque en su cara se formó una sonrisa victoriosa. Y me besó. Abrí los ojos muy asustado; nunca nadie me había besado con aquella pasión y mucho menos tan repentinamente. Sentí un escalofrío a través de mi espina dorsal y una explosión de adrenalina. Él no me gustaba nada; lo tenía clarísimo y, sin embargo, me aferré a su cuello desesperadamente. Itachi aprovechó un despiste mío para introducir su juguetona lengua en mi cavidad bucal. Entonces ya no podía seguir resistiéndome. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por el enorme placer que estaba experimentando. Él me abrazó por la cintura e hizo más fuerza para poder introducirse aún más en mi boca. Yo me sentía en el cielo, volando sobre una gigantesca nube espumosa que me alejaba de la realidad. Sentí que comenzaba a bajar las manos y, de alguna forma intuí que quería llegar hasta _el final_.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al hermano menor de Itachi, Sasuke, jadeando aparentemente por correr, con el pelo revuelto y la ropa hecha girones.

-¡Itachi! ¡Corre! ¡Han averiguado dónde estamos y ya vienen! -gritó despavorido dirigiéndose a uno de los ascensores.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó él- Escucha, rubio (dijo al ni si quiera saber mi nombre) mañana actuamos en Suna; ven a verme después del concierto -me colocó una cuerda alrededor del cuello con un pase VIP colgando de un extremo. Tenemos algo que acabar, ¿no? -dijo con una enorme sonrisa pícara mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y yo por un momento... sentí como si me hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría por la cabeza.

O-o-xXx-o-O

La luz del día incidió en mis ojos con fuerza. Me levanté agotado, con un dolor de espalda terrible. Me froté los ojos y bostecé. Apenas reconocía el lugar en donde estaba. Me costó un poco recordar lo que había ocurrido tan sólo unas horas antes, pero al ver mi pase VIP colgando del cuello, la imagen de Itachi se posó en mi mente repentinamente. Seguía sin gustarme para nada su absurdo grupito, pero... algo dentro de mí había cambiado y, a pesar de no quererle (ni mucho menos), una parte de mi interior empezaba a desearle y esa realidad me asustaba un poco.

Miré a todas partes sobresaltándome. Acababa de darme cuenta: ¡Naruto no había vuelto!

Rebusqué entre los bolsillos de mi cazadora, buscando mi móvil y le llamé lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Nii-san? -me respondió la voz de mi hermano en susurros.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-Emm... yo... e-en casa -mintió notablemente.

-Naruto, escúchame. Pasado mañana vuelven nuestros padres, ¿dónde estás?

-E-estoy con los Uchihas -reconoció avergonzado.

-¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡Dónde!?

-En el autobús -reconoció avergonzado.

-¡Voy ahora mismo para allá!

Notaba los nervios a flor de piel ¿¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando!? Sentía el pulso más acelerado que nunca mientras corría a través de los pasillos del hotel a toda velocidad hacia la calle. Tenía que darme prisa. Aquellos desgraciados se iban a Suna ¡A Suna! Que está a más de cinco horas de camino. Si no conseguía traer a mi hermano de vuelta, mis padres me matarían ¿Qué digo matarme? ¡Me castigarían por toda la eternidad!

Salí del edificio a toda velocidad, mientras un par de guardias intentaban perseguirme por no haber pagado la habitación ¡Estupendo! ¡Lo que me faltaba!

A lo lejos se escuchaba el bullicio de las masas de fans, situadas en una gasolinera cercana donde el autobús con el logotipo de los Uchiha's Brothers estaba repostando. Cuando yo llegué, la multitud era tan inmensa que apenas se veía el vehículo de fondo. Tuve que abrirme paso otra vez, a fuerza de codos y puñetazos entre aquella muchedumbre que simulaba un tsunami; un mar embravecido que luchaba por no dejarme pasar y yo me sentía como una diminuta hormiga, subida sobre una ramita intentando nadar contra corriente. Sentí varios golpes en el estómago. Si me seguían apalizando de aquella manera, acabaría devolviendo.

Y allí salían ellos de la gasolinera, con aquellas gafas de sol enormes y caras acompañadas por dos chupas de cuero negro. Mis hormonas hubiesen dado un vuelco de emoción, sino fuese porque lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mi hermano. Alcé los brazos por encima de las cabezas de la gente (que se me quedó mirando de forma extraña) y grité entre la multitud. Esperaba que pudiesen oírme, pues todavía estaba algo lejos de la primera fila y me era imposible acercarme más.

Sasuke entró en el autobús sin ni si quiera mirarme; Itachi por el contrario, se me quedó viendo, como extrañado de mi presencia y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuese a su lado. Volví a empujar a los lados, intentando avanzar e Itachi pronto comprobó por qué no había ido antes. Se acercó al público y pidió amablemente que me dejasen pasar, cosa que dejó a todos los espectadores boquiabiertos, pero aún así, obedecieron.

-¿Qué te pasa? -me preguntó extrañado cuando me tuvo al fin delante.

-¡Tengo que subir!

-No, eso es imposible, nos vamos ya; además ¿Por qué tanto interés de pronto?

-¡Mi hermano se ha colado en vuestro autobús y si no lo llevo a casa, me matarán! -contesté totalmente eufórico y nervioso.

-Mm... está bien; te dejaré pasar -accedió, pero en su mirada se reflejó un resplandor maléfico- pero tiene un precio.

-¡Pagaré lo que sea! Pero por favor...

-Tienes que darme tu palabra -exigió con una sonrisa vencedora- pagarás lo que yo te diga.

-Sí sí, te lo prometo -dije notando un pequeño alivio, a pesar de sentir todavía el estómago algo revuelto.

-Bien, pasa -me dejó pasar ante la mirada estupefacta de las fans.

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! -empecé a llamarle.

-Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Sasuke molesto.

-Estoy buscando a mi hermano. Me dijo que estaba aquí.

-Si estuviese aquí nos habríamos dado cuenta -replicó molesto.

-Francamente, lo dudo.

Miré en los baños, bajo las camas y en la pequeña habitación donde tenían los instrumentos, aún sin encontrarle. Estaba a punto de darme un ataque de pánico. Todavía no parecía que fuese a aparecer y yo cada vez me sentía más y más culpable ¿Por qué demonios tenía que haberle dejado sólo? Sí, estaba cansado; pero ni la peor tortura del mundo podría comprarse al sufrimiento que significa perder a tu hermano.

-Aunque no le encuentres tendrás que pagarme -me recordó Itachi, de forma burlona, mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Yo no le respondí. Me senté sobre la cama de uno de los Uchihas y me enrosqué como una bola. Estaba muy triste, y asustado, y deseaba golpearme la cabeza contra algo y despedazar lo poco que quedaba de mi humanidad. Sí, destruirla e impedir que volviese a salir a la superficie; estaba claro que no había hecho nada bien y merecía ser castigado. Me mordí el labio con rabia, sintiendo más impotencia que nunca. Mi mirada se centró en mis zapatillas, que pese a tener nada interesante, me habían hipnotizado totalmente. Mi mente estaba tan absorta que miles de imágenes comenzaron a divagar por ella.

Y sin darme cuenta, empecé a llorar. Yo, el que nunca mostraba sus emociones; yo; el que siempre era el fuerte y el que resistía cualquier cosa que le echasen; yo y sólo yo. Y sin embargo, cualquiera lo diría viéndome en esos momentos, tumbado en una postura fetal y sollozando en voz baja. Me sentía patético y miserable.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? -preguntó la voz de Itachi. Era cosa mía o parecía estar algo... ¿preocupado?

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien? -respondí como pude, entre hipidos.

-Seguro que tu hermano te ha mentido para que le dejes un poco en paz. Vuelve a casa y espérale.

Le miré con los ojos encendidos del rencor que se me estaba acumulando ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? ¡Él también era un hermano mayor!

-¡No es eso! -grité lleno de rabia- ¡No lo entiendes!

-¿Entender qué? -me miró directamente a los ojos, por primera vez intrigado.

-¡Que mi hermano no está! -le grité soltando todos los sentimientos que tenía encerrados en mi interior ¡Que no sé si está bien! ¡Que le he abandonado cuando debería estar con él! ¡Y que todo es culpa mía!

Estallé a llorar de nuevo bajo la mirada observadora de Itachi, que me miraba entre confundido y asombrado. Al cabo de unos segundos, sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban los hombros. Abrí los ojos sorprendido, pero no me moví. Seguía lo suficientemente triste como para saber que ni las caricias del mismísimo Uchiha Itachi podrían alegrarme.

-Tal vez no me entiendas... -le dije en susurros- pero tengo mucho miedo...

-Sí que te entiendo -me respondió en murmullos- ¡Pero shhh!, tengo que mantener mi imagen de chico malo, rubito.

-Me llamo Deidara -Contesté algo más relajado. Aquel comentario me arrebató una sonrisa, que se reflejó casi al instante en la cara de Itachi.

-Oye, una cosa que no me ha quedado clara -dijo él dándome un pañuelo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo sabes que tu hermano está aquí? -preguntó mientras me sonaba la nariz.

-Me lo dijo.

-Ahora sí que me he perdido ¿Cómo te lo dijo?

-Le llamé al móvil -se me quedó mirando fijamente.

-¿Y para esto montas tanto lío? ¡Serás tonto! -exclamó medio divertido mientras me pegaba un pequeño golpecito en la frente.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡No le veo la gracia a esto! -contesté más que indignado.

-Parece mentira... -me arrebató el móvil del bolsillo de los vaqueros- ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Naruto.

-Bien.

Tecleó varias veces en botones que yo no pude ver y se colocó el aparato junto a la oreja. Justo en ese mismo instante, un teléfono comenzó a sonar en algún sitio de la parte trasera del autobús.

-¿Na-naruto? -musité mientras alzaba mis ojos llorosos.

-Ven.

Itachi tiró de mi brazo, poniéndome en pie y me condujo hasta uno de los armarios, el cual abrió con decisión. Y allí estaba, escondido tras unos abrigos,agazapado y encogido, mi pequeño y travieso hermano Naruto, que me miraba asustado por la posible reacción que pudiese tener.

De un sólo tirón le puse en pie y le abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

-Nii-san... me... ¡estás ahogando! -fueron sus primeras palabras. Se notaba que no sabía muy bien qué decir; aflojé un poco el agarre.

-¡Serás imbécil! -le pegué un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- ¿¡Sabes el miedo que me has hecho pasar!?

Él bajó la mirada y yo lo interpreté como arrepentimiento, pero en mi interior, estaba tan dolido que no sabía si realmente podría llegar a perdonarle alguna vez. Había pasado el peor rato de mi vida y lo único que se me ocurría para aliviar mi dolor era abrazarle; abrazarle como si se fuese a escapar y no querer permitírselo.

-Lo siento, nii-san.... es que yo... sabía que no me ibas a dejar -se excusó mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Naruto, tenías que haberte dado cuenta; esto era muy peligroso; ¿Y si no te hubiese encontrado? ¿Qué les diría a nuestros padres? ¿Cómo volverías a casa?

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad...

-Ey, chicos, tranquilizaos -dijo Itachi tratando de calmar el ambiente- Deidara, no le regañes mucho, que al fin y al cabo, está bien. Además, sólo quería pasar un rato con sus ídolos ¿Es que tú no has hecho nunca una locura?

-De este calibre te aseguro que no -reproché enfadado.

-Bueno, seguro que te has escapado más de una vez de junto a tus papis.

-Yo no diría que fuese exactamente...

-¿Lo has hecho, nii-san? -me preguntó Naruto, incrédulo.

-¡Lo ves! ¡Sois iguales! -exclamó Itachi victorioso mientras nos daba unas ligeras palmaditas en los hombros- además, tengo una idea.

-Di, di -pidió Naruto acercándose a él, expectante.

-¿Qué os parecería acompañarnos a nuestra gira de invierno?

-¡SI! -exclamó feliz mi hermano.

-¡No! -exclamé yo. Los dos nos miramos y nuestras miradas conectaron. Otra vez iba a ponerme aquella mirada de cordero degollado, pero yo esta vez estaba más que convencido de no dejarle. Tenía que imponerme por lo menos una vez en la vida.

-Porfa, nii-san, porfa... -Y ahí estaba, esa carita de angelito que no ha roto en la vida un plato. Sus ojos azules centellearon, tratando de captar mi atención.

-Nuestros padres no nos dejarían en la vida -afirmé tajante, tratando de no dejar que me cautivasen como las otras veces.

-Pero, pero...

-¡No hay peros que valgan; si es no, es no! -exclamé rotundo; por una vez, creí haber conseguido mi objetivo, haciendo que mi hermano formase un puchero.

-Jaja, eso era porque no me teníais a mí! -Itachi se acercó a mí y me rodeó la cintura con unas confianzas... que no debería tener conmigo. Tecleó de nuevo en el teléfono y se colocó el móvil en la oreja, mientras apoyaba su barbilla en mi hombro; otra vez sin mi consentimiento.

-¿A quién llamas? -pregunté preocupado.

-¡Buenas! -empezó a hablar por el móvil ignorando mi pregunta- Oh, no, señor, sus hijos no están en problemas... no, no, déjeme hablar; soy Uchiha Itachi, de los Uchiha's Brothers. He conocido a sus hijos en el concier... no, no, le repito que no es por nada malo... sí... como le decía, he conocido a sus hijos y lo cierto es que me gustaría invitarles, si a ustedes les parece bien, a que nos acompañen en nuestra gira de verano...

-¡NO! -mi padre gritó tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el autobús.

-Pero señor, créame que sus hijos estarán siempre vigilados, nos acompañarán en todo momento y además no saldremos nunca del país... sí, estaremos cerca de Konoha y si hay algún problema les llevaremos directos a casa... además ellos están deseando hacerlo... sí, llamaremos a menudo... no, ¡claro que no les daré alcohol!... aham... bien, perfecto...

-¿¡Qué ha dicho!? ¿¡Qué ha dicho!? -preguntó Naruto más que eufórico.

-Ha dicho que sí -le contestó Itachi en voz baja tapando el auricular.

-¡BIEEEN!

-¡Shh! -siguió Itachi volviendo a colocarse el auricular en la oreja- por cierto señor, una última cosa antes de que me despida... ah, no, no es importante... jaja, no... Sólo quería saber qué le parecería tenerme de yerno.

-¿¡QUÉ!? -exclamé con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Deidara no se lo ha dicho? Qué raro... bueno, pues empezamos a salir hace unos días... tranquilo, seré muy responsable y cuidaré con él... no, ya sabe cómo es, quiere seguir virgen hasta el matrimonio. No se preocupe más... voy a tener que colgarle... ala, hasta agosto, querido suegro. Adiós -se despidió con una sonrisa de lado a lado- A tu padre casi le da un infarto, pero parece que lo ha aceptado muy bien.

-¿¡Pero cómo le dices eso!? -exclamé enfadado- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho!

-Claro que lo sé. Además, te dije que subir aquí tenía un precio, ¿no? -empezó a besuquearme el cuello con mimo.

-¿Pero qué...?

-A partir de ahora eres mío y sólo mío. Con eso me vale como pago. Además, ya no tienes otra opción posible -anunció más contento que nunca.

-En fin, si no queda ot... -Itachi me introdujo la lengua en mi boca una vez más, impidiéndome acabar. Tal vez aquello no fuese tan malo después de todo...

_O-o-xXx-o-O_

_Hace ya unos meses desde que la prensa se enteró de lo mío con lo del famoso Uchiha Itachi. A pesar de que intentamos mantenerlo en secreto, les fue muy fácil pillarnos; sólo tuvieron que ver el autobús por la noche. Y es que Itachi había aprovechado lo permisivo que era mi padre para hacerme todas esas cosas que precisamente le aseguró que no iba a hacer._

_Y aunque parezca mentira, cada vez me gusta más que me lo haga. Él es todo lo opuesto a lo que soy, hace las cosas que yo jamás haría y es tan espontáneo como yo siempre quise ser._

_No sé si realmente ha llegado a gustarme o no; no me siento como la típica muchachita adolescente enamorada de su ídolo; sino, más bien, un amor especial, ni fraternal ni romántico. Creo que sencillamente se podría decir que nos complementamos el uno al otro._

_En cuanto a mi hermano, sigue día tras día intentando liarse con Sasuke, el cual sigue resistiéndose, pero parece que poco a poco, va cediendo. Los Uchihas son como pedazos de hielo, pero todo hielo acaba derritiéndose alguna vez, y eso es lo que creo que les está pasando a los dos._

_La gira de verano está a punto de terminar e Itachi me ha garantizado que cuando acabe, se vendrá a vivir a Konoha una temporada, aunque claro, con su trabajo, es imposible determinar cuánto tiempo será eso. En cierto modo, creo que es bueno que nos separemos de vez en cuando. Así se mantiene la esencia de la pareja, que es querer estar el uno con el otro, y no empezamos a discutir por tonterías, que, al final, todas acaban en el mismo sitio (un lugar muy agradable, por cierto)._

_Las fans no me ven con buenos ojos, pero van a tener que seguir aguantándome, ya que Itachi parece cobrarse sus recibos a conciencia. Cuando dijo que iba a ser suyo, no me refería que lo dijese tan literalmente. Intenta no dejarme sólo, y cuando lo hace, intenta averiguar con quién estoy. No quiere molestarme, pero es muy temeroso y algo sobreprotector conmigo. La verdad, tampoco me molesta especialmente._

_Y bueno, queridos amigos, así acaba esta historia. No ha tenido el típico final de cuento de hadas, pero para mí ha sido perfecto. Me siento a gusto pudiendo viajar con mi hermano y nos divertimos mucho todos juntos. Espero que vosotros también paséis unas estupendas vacaciones del verano que viene, aunque haya que trabajar un poco para poder disfrutarlas._

_La verdad, me ha sorprendido como ha acabado todo esto: he pasado de odiar a los Uchiha's Brothers a odiar a los Uchiha's Brothers, pero saliendo con uno de ellos._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

**Notas Finales:** Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en otra historia. Bye bye n.n


End file.
